


Woah

by TheifOfTime



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, PWP, They have the sex, also proof i do know how to write cuties banging each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Komaeda do the dirty (idk how else to describe this sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woah

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when i spend the night with friends. Thank you Kylie and Ali, for giving this idea. My life is now complete.

Hinata breathed faster. Komaeda's movements were getting wilder and Hinata moved quickly against Komeada's thin hips. Komaeda always looked so fragile and malnutritioned with is bony body and snow white skin, so Hinata had been suprised to see the taller boy so easily take charge.

The only sounds in the room was the slap of skin against skin and Komaeda's occasional grunts and moans. The air around them was hot and hazy and Komaeda's half-lidded stare was only adding to the heat.

Hinata panted as he lifted and dropped his hips to meet Komaeda's relentless thrusts. Hinata was gritting his teeth at the sight of Komaeda biting his lip so hard blood was dripping down his chin.

Komaeda suddenly tensed and let out a low moan as he came, filling Hinata to the brim with hot, white liquid.

Hinata felt his muscles clench around Komaeda's softening dick, strings of pale hot liquid splattering them both. Hinata furrowed his brow and slightly parted his lips to let out a single, monotone word, "Woah."

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how sometimes Hinata will just say "woah" and it's always with that one sort of confused/angry sprite? Yeah thats where we got the idea... Don't be mad if this wasn't what you expected! sorry for any spelling/grammer errors!


End file.
